


Dancing on the stars and singing with the waves

by Avalon_Unicornia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Rape, BAMF Allura, BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance, Dance!AU, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Gen, I don’t even know, Keith saves Lance, Kidnapping, Lance has a heart of gold, Lance is a mermaid, M/M, Mer!AU, Mer!Lance, Siren Lance, Slow Burn, Torture, keith adopted by Zarkon, keith hates zarkon, klance if you look real hard, lance’s mother is awesome, lotor is a jerk, lots of fluff'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon_Unicornia/pseuds/Avalon_Unicornia
Summary: Mythical creatures have been hunted for their quintessence to the point of extinction. Now people are searching desperately to find a way to make their reserves last. What happens when Keith meets a young dancer With glowing eyes and a smile that could kill an army, and what happens when Zarkon finds him.*sorry, not that good at summaries but hopefully you get the gist*





	1. Why do these things have to happen

I suppose he should be grateful for all that monster’s done. I guess it would be right or something. Without his charity he would be out on the streets, or worse. But Keith just couldn’t bring himself to think of Zarkon as anything less than a demon from the deepest pits of hell. Sure, the man had given him a home, wonderful schooling, and countless opportunities after his father died and mother disappeared but still, on a bad day, the Meer thought of him brings bile to his mouth. He was just glad being his ward didn’t mean he had to see him very often, only at dinner parties and talent scouts. Zarkon was a very successful businessman man with his hands in everything from weapons of war to flowers and even education. 10 years ago he had bought the Voltron Academy for The Gifted from Alfor Altea. I say bought, I mean stole. From the laws perspective everything was legal, his signature, two lawyers present, proper papers and everything. What the law missed was the guns in the lawyers pants and Zarkon’s money in their pockets. It was just unfortunate that there was a power surge in the hospital that evening that shut down all the equipment, including the ones that were keeping Alfor alive. He died. It was a coincidence, a tragedy. Of course they all glossed over the fact it was Zarkon power station. As a courtesy, Zarkon was gracious enough to let the now orphaned Allura continue to study at the school. She had been 7 and Zarkon murdered the last connection to family she had. It made Keith’s blood boil. He suspected something along the same lines happened to his family. His mother, Zarkon adoptive sister, hated him and openly protested against all he did, fighting him all the way. Tension only rose when she married a man the family did not approve of. They were living on borrowed time. When Keith was 4, their time ran out. His father had been on his way to an interview about how the money Zarkon was using was coming from small business he was decimating and absorbing for resources when another car, mysteriously found without a driver, crashed right into him. He died on the spot. 2 years later his mother disappeared without a trace when she was out to buy groceries. Zarkon took him on after that, giving him everything he gave his son, Lotor, albeit not the same quality. Keith was sure it was just to keep a good face. Not for the first time Keith wished he had been born in the past, back when magic still held a firm grip in life, when you could see centaurs and fairies walking down the street. When mermaids would complain on the docks about fishermen getting too close to their waters or whisper about the lost sirens, eyeing any human that got too close. Those were the days when he would have loved to live, to breath in the magic, the quintessence. But greed had ruined it. Man found a way to harvest the substance, extracting it from its original source and turn it into power, money, life. Once the word got out, creatures began to disappear, stolen for their quintessence. Hundreds of races were hunted into extinction within a year. Zarkon had his hands in it the deepest, searching for a way to live forever, not caring what he left decimated in his wake. There were only 2 things that Zarkon hadn’t ruined yet. Dancing, the sound of sneakers twisting to the beat, it vibrating through his muscles and controlling his breath, and walks. Being out, away from the world, away from his influence. And right now, with the blood boiling after getting lost in his thoughts, the temperature rising, he really needed some fresh air. So Keith grabbed his jacket, mumbled a “I’ll be back’ to the butler, and dashed out the front door, not sure where he was going or when exactly he would be back. 

~

“Lance! Can you come here!” Lance sat up, dislodging two of his younger cousins from their position on his chest. They giggled and pulled on his ears, trying to get him to lay back down. Lance gently brushed away their hands and called back.

“Ya, mama, I’ll be right there.” He stood, brushing off the girls hands as they tried to pull him back down to continue playing. He grinned and flashed them a smile before making his way to the kitchen, dodging other family members as they rushed by. They lived in a small house, full of old, comfy furniture that had been in the family for what seemed centuries. However, if you combined the value of everything they owned it would come to about …. 5$. They were dirt poor but to them, it didn’t matter. They were happy. Though for the moment they were cramped and happy as the whole extended family came to live with them. Sometimes it seemed you couldn’t take a step without stepping on someone or bumping into them. He slipped into the kitchen and leaned causally against the counter before realizing it was actually a hot stove and jumping away with a yelp. His mother laughed and came over with ice to help with the burn. His mother was a thin woman with chocolate brown hair like his own. The only differences were hers was longer and was mixed with healthy amount of gray. Her brown eyes always felt otherworldly, and always seemed to glow for some reason or another, be it a warm laugh or the fires of rage. Right now they were looking at him with soft humor and a goofy grin.

“You nino divertido,” she sighed, laughing slightly. He just pouted playfully. She raised her eyebrow. “Do you think you can still do something for me? Or is your arm too badly burned.” Lance gawked at her.

“Mama.” He whined, pulling his arm away and puffing out his chest. “I can do anything you request, oh hermosa reina.” He boasted. She laughed. It was a laugh that could have stopped wars, enchanting any who listened. 

“Well, my handsome boy, I need you to go get some more ground beef from the store.” She asked, reaching around him to grab some money from her purse. It didn’t escape his notice that when she was finished there were only a few ones left. He took the money and slipped it into his pocket while answering. 

“Ya, mama, I can do that. I’ll stop by the store after dance.” She gasped and smacked her forehead.  
“Oh that’s right, you have dance today,” she paused, thinking through her options. It was a moment before she continued again. “That’s fine, just be home by 6.” 

“Alright mama, I will be.” She slipped a hand up and rested it on his cheek. He pressed into the touch, letting his eyes slip shut. 

“I love you mi hijo. And I am so very proud of you.” She whispered before growing more serious. “An remember-“. He opened his eyes and grinned at her. 

“I know, mama, I know. No singing, no zoning out.” He whispered back before kissing her on the cheek. She just nodded solemnly, worry for her boy present on her mind. He grabbed his bag, and slipping out the door. It was 3:36 Saturday after noon. He loved Saturday’s, mainly because of his dance class at 4. He loved dancing, the bond between your body and the music, how it thrummed deep in your soul. The tension and sincerity, the emotion that fuels each motion, the challenge. He loved it, though not as much as he loved to sing. However, he couldn’t sing in front of anyone so he danced. He just danced and danced and danced away his troubles. But it cost him. He worked 3 jobs just to pay for it and still help with the family. He knew, the moment they got worse with their financial Problems he would have to quite and donate all his earnings there. But for right now they were surviving so he could be just a little bit selfish. Just a smidge. At birthdays, his father would present him with a small stack of bills to help pay for his shoes or new dance cloths. 

With a quick glance at his watch he decided to run to the school. It was small, not many students, not much income, but it worked. Plus it was one of the only places he could see his best friends. They lived on the other side of town. Hunk, the man who helped him brave kindergarten before his parents came into a huge amount of money and they moved. Now he lived in this huge house and cooked to his hearts delight. And boy was he fabulous. Sometimes Lance’s Papa asked him to invite hunk over, if only so he’ll cook for them. Pidge was a tech genius whose skill and intelligence knew no bounds. Lance believed that if she wanted to she could hack into the pentagon. Only if she wanted to, of course, since no one could make her do anything she didn’t want to. They both bonded over the mechanical side of life, always coming up with new destructive ideas then building them. They both attended Voltron Academy. Lance desperately wished he could join them there but the tuition was a very pretty penny. That was shined every day. With 6 hand men. And an application fee. Anyway, if lance didn’t run faster, he was going to be late. 

With 5 minutes to change he exploded through the front door, dashed into the locker room, and threw off his jacket before slowing down slightly. He slid out of his pants and folded them carefully, subtly making sure the money was still there before pulling on his tights and slipping on his shoes. They were old and practically falling off his feet. Thankfully his next birthday was soon so he’d buy himself another pair soon.

When he stepped onto the dance floor, everything just seemed to get better. He scanned the heads of people quietly talking and stretching at the barre for either a puff of fluffy red hair or a yellow headband. He saw them a moment later, heads bent together, discussing something rather passionately. For a moment, he felt a pang of regret that he couldn’t share the deepest part of himself with them. But it passed and Lance hoped over to them then leaned in close.

“What we talking about?” He asked and was greeted with a shrill cry from Pidge who gracelessly jumped into hunks arms before a scowl spread on her face and she hoped down. Both hunk and lance were in tears cause they were laugh so hard. 

“ oh Pidge,” Lance choked out, “that was beautiful.” He doubled over, gasping for breath. He straightened, placing a hand over his heart and giggled. Hunk poked her in the side, right where she was ticklish. She yelped and smacked his hand away before letting a small smile out at the two boys.  
Just then, their teacher, Mrs. Livermore began the class, causing all the conversations to cease. Lance tuned her out, moving through the warm up by memory. Lance was not a judgy person by any means but he had to admit, neither of his friends were any good. Still, they did it for him and boy did they have a ton of fun together doing it. 

By the end of class, both Pidge and hunk were panting and soaked in sweat. Lance in comparison was just breathing hard with only a light sheen of sweat that looked more like a killer highlight than his body expelling toxins and a way to get cool. Pidge, of course, had to make a comment on it.

“How the fuck to you look so dam good after that?” She rasped, still clutching her sides in pain. Lance just grinned. 

“I’m just that fabulous.” He boasted, striking a fierce pose to drive in the point. Hunk laughed before excusing himself to go get changed so he could catch the bus. The other two followed soon after, Pidge remembering she also had to take the bus today. Lance just didn’t want to be left out of the conversation. So they got changed. Neither lance nor hunk cared what Pidge has under her cloths but they politely obeyed when she asked them to turn around. I say ask, I mean commanded. They finished up quickly then left the building out into the nice, cool wind. Hunk stood, arms outstretched, head back, basking in how it caressed his body, whipping away any trace of exertion. Lance and Pidge soon joined him and all three stood there till hunk broke the silence.

“Hey lance?” 

“Yes hunk?” Lance replied, not turning away from the wind, almost imagining it was icy water flowing past, calling out with bubbles and tides.

“We still on for the sleepover next week?”

“Yep” Pidge turned, feigning hurt over this new development.

“You are having a sleepover without me?!” She gasped, hand held over her heart in mock surprise.

“We wish you could come, but the house is way to full as it is and the only reason Hunk is getting in is cause he’s cooking.” Lance replied, still not opening his eyes. “You got anything to offer the family?” Pidge huffed.

“I could re-wire the House.” She suggested hopefully. Hunk started laughing again, tho this time it wasn’t as hard as before. Lance finally cracked an eyelid open to peer at her thoughtfully.

“Don’t really need that at the moment. Perhaps we can have another when the house is less full.” He suggested before dropping his arms and staring at them like they were nimrods, “or we could have one at your guyes houses, am I right.” He stared at them for a moment. Pidge backed out first.

“Can’t be at mine, my parents won’t want two boys over for an all nighter. Hunk?”

“We could do it at mine, probably. Maybe. I’d have to ask my parents.” He stammered, truly thinking it over. Lance grinned.

“Great, my parents will be glad for the break.” He exclaimed, throwing his arms up and twisting into a sloppy pirouette. His two friends groaned. Pidge was about to say something when the bus pulled up. She huffed then pointed an accusatory finger in his face.

“I’m going to text you later. Answer it.” She growled, but both of them knew it was playful. They bid their good byes to each other as the two climbed in and found their seats. Lance waved as it drove away, laughing as Pidge and hunk smashed their faces against the glass and making faces till he couldn’t see them anymore. He turned away with a content smile and began his 20 minute trek to the store. He liked walking. It gave him a chance to clear his head and take in the world. Sometimes he forgot it was bigger than his home, school, and class. But being outside just brought everything back into focus. Plus, at 5:16 in the afternoon it was almost completely safe. Only an idiot would risk mugging someone in broad daylight, right? Lance knew that it couldn’t be completely safe all the time but you couldn’t hide from danger. Still he didn’t think there was much to begin with. About 5 minutes later he realized he was the only person in sight along the road. He glanced around, feeling a slight chill go up through his spine, then he decided to pick up his pace just a little. Just in case. A moment later he chided himself for cowardice and slowed down to a walk. I’m going to tell you right now that was a mistake.

A large hand shot out of the shadows between two buildings and latched on to his hoodie before yanking him off the street. Lance didn’t even have time to yelp when the hand slid up from his hoodie to his mouth, shoving him back against the wall with a thud as the other arm yanked his bag off his shoulder. The man was tall and rather large. Lance’s mouth grew dry when he realized most of the size was muscle. Pure, sculpted muscle. The arm holding lance’s bag was a metal prosthetic, one that looked like it cost a lot of money. The other hand was large enough that it covered his entire mouth and some of his nose as well. His attackers eyes burned. Actually it was one eye that burned, the other eye had been replaced with a metal implant thingy that looked like it would hurt. He was grinning. Lance got that much more worried. 

“Well, well, well, look what I found. Are you looking for your mother little boy?” The man rumbled deep in his chest, talking to lance as if he were a child. He decided not to grace that with an answer, not that he could have with the hand firmly placed on his mouth. The mans breath reaked, smelling like old fish and rotten eggs had a child that was babysat by the sewers. I took everything he had not to gag. The man, who was covered in so much hair it looked like he had fur, didn’t seem to notice. His eyes dragged up and down lances body, looking at him like a rabid dog would a steak. Shit. His smile grew and he leaned in closer, gleefully surrounding lance with his stench.

“I’m going to trust you know how to keep your mouth shut, boy, or things will get very..painful..for you. Not to mention hard to clean up for me.” The man whispered, sounding like he had been smoking for 50 years straight. Lance’s eyes widened in fear before nodding slowly. The man pulled back and pat lance’s cheek. “Good.”his hand moved down to press on his collarbone, still holding him firmly against the wall. The smile hadn’t left yet. 

“Now, let’s see what we have in here, shall we?” He asked, shaking the bag gently before tipping it over and dumping all its contents on the ground. He frowned and pushed the clothing around with his toe before turning his attention back to the boy trying not to hyperventilate in his grasp. Lance felt like a caged animal. He looked like it too with his wild eyes and clenched fists. He was trying desperately not to snarl and show off his teeth. 

“This just wont do,” the man said with a shake of his head, one that mothers used to scold their children with. His hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. It opened with practiced ease. Lance shrunk away ever so slightly. “You see,” he continued, moving closer so as to trap the boy against the wall with his body. It was close enough for lance to count the blood vessels in his one good eye, “I require a minimum payment of 100$ if you want to be left,” he flicked the dagger open and shut a few times, “unharmed.” Lance shook his head, eyes glued to the knife.

“I don’t have a hundred dollars, I don’t even have ten. Please,” he gulped and glanced at the exit, “please just let me go.”he pleaded. For a moment lance considered screaming but the risk was just too much and he didn’t want everyone within a 3 mile radius that a… it just wasn’t a good idea. The man laughed. It was a hollow laugh that didn’t have any humor in it at all, just bone chilling, predatory rumbles. 

“Are you sure you don’t have it? Cause-“ The man leaned closer, much too close in lance’s opinion, “you’d be surprised. I can take it from anywhere.” He could practically taste the mans breath, the monstrous mouth moving inches from his own, stench filling his nose and his heart beating like a freight train in his throat.

Lance broke. 

“Get away from me!” He shrieked, ducking under his arm, trying to make a mad dash for the exit. Unfortunately the man had some killer reflexes and his arm shot down and threw lance back against the wall, his head colliding with a loud crack. A hand wrapped around his neck while he was dazed, not cutting off air supply but definitely bruising. Lance cried out but the knife hand clamped over his mouth, effectively muting the shout. The blade glinted an inch above his eye. All he could do was stare at it in mute terror.

“Don’t you dare try that again.” The man growled into lance’s ear. The knife twisted, “or I might get a little clumsy.” He pushed in closer. “Do you understand?” He whispered, spitting out the words. Lance nodded just barely, watching the blade as it drew closer to his pupil . The man smiled and removed his hand from mouth but leaving the other wrapped snugly around his neck. 

“Please,” lance begged, feeling the tears burn behind his eyes. He snarled, anger pooling in his one good eye and slammed lance’s head against the wall again. This time he saw black spots and he thought he felt something warm trickling down his back. 

“Don’t speak, boy.” The hand squeezed, cutting off his air. He gagged and tried to push the hand away, gasping for even the smallest breath of air. Right before he passed out the pressure let up and lance gasped desperately. The hand was still wrapped around his neck but it wasn’t choking him so lance didn’t really pay it any mind. Not while he was trying to recover from being suffocated. 

“Oh god, you are beautiful.” He whispered, tracing a finger down lance’s side, causing the young one to shiver. His entire voice changed into that of a lover, someone looking at a priceless jewel or gold plated marble floors. Even through the haze in his brain lance knew it was lust, lust for lance. He shivered, wondering how many time his mother had felt this lingering gaze and if it was why she gave up that part of her life. 

“I would love to see you.” He ripped open his shirt with a sharpened nail, talon, revealing his rather toned core and smooth skin. There was a small gasp and the man placed his hand on lance’s stomach, feeling the muscles contract and release with each panicked breath. Lance squirmed and the man cracked his head against the wall for a third time. He cried out it pain, tears welling up in his eyes. To lance’s horror he felt something, probably a knee, hopefully a knee, wedge itself between lance’s legs, pulling them apart just as the man viciously pressed his mouth against his own. It was a painful kiss that lance rejected with all his might, scraping his lip against the too sharp canines. He tried to force him away but the choking began again, and he realized he had been crying, though the sobs stoped with the air supply. Then suddenly it was gone. All of it. The stench, the pain, the knee, the hand forcing the life out of him. He suck in the air, sweet, cool, glorious air, coughing as it scrapped down the back of his throat . He sunk down to the ground, feeling like he was going to hack up a lung. Blood dripped from his head and the fresh tears on his neck with something dragged across them. Nails, more like talons. Something moved to his left but everything was coming at him like he was half way submerged in water. Darkness began to creep up in his vision. The last thing lance registered before completely blacking out was a red jacket and boots covered in blood.

For the first time in a long time, Keith was glad he hated Zarkon so much. If he hadn’t wanted to rip out the mans spine and beat him to death with it, Keith would probably not have been out walking when he was, and subsequently he would have not been there to save the boy with the honey chocolate skin. He had been walking for about an hour before he felt himself begin to calm down. He knew Ulaz, the butler, would begin to get worried if he stayed out much longer. Ulaz was probably one of the only people in his messed of family that cared for him anymore and he wouldn’t do anything to harm the old man. He had just been about to head back when he heard a cry of pain. Keith was not one to back down, no more was he one to let people continue to be in pain or distressed if he could help it so when he took off towards the sound it wasn’t much of a surprise. He rounded the corner to a small alley to see a man against the wall. Underneath him was a boy, no more than 17, trapped with his neck in the mans hand. Blood slicked his curly hair in places, his shirt was torn and he was crying. Rape was not something Keith liked, he thought rapists, child abusers, and Zarkon should all burn in hell for the rest of eternity after dying a long and painful deaths without even the chance in court to plead innocent and walk. This was the reason he took Defense classes at the Blade of Marmora. 

He sprinted forward and ripped the man away, throwing him into a different wall before kicking him right in the nuts. As he doubled over in pain, Keith brought his knee up to connect with the guys ugly face then socked him three times in the gut and once to the back of the head. He went down like a sack of potatoes. Keith grunted and kicked the man once more in the face for good measure, getting some blood on his boot from a broken nose. He was almost disappointed it ended so soon, he had really wanted to whale on some one today. But there was a cry of pain behind him, reminding him why he had stepped in a beat up the bastard. 

The kid was laying on the ground, face down, arms spread like he had been trying to push himself up. His hair stuck to his forehead with both sweat and blood, little droplets inching down his nose. Keith, not exactly sure what to do, turned him over gently. Beating people up he could do very well, he had been doing it for as long as he could remember. Fighting, sparing with his mother, in classes, with bullies. But helping someone….that was something he hadn’t learned how to do. That and deal with emotions well. So when the kid hissed in pain, his face crunching up as the back of his head rolled onto the pavement, Keith recoiled like he had been bitten. The sound was…different. Like it came from two voices, not one. Keith supposed that was just because of damage to the throat. Even now he could see the beginnings of a bruise forming. The kids face had relaxed some, appearing more serine, as if he were asleep. Keith had to admit, the sloping nose, long lashes, hard jaw all made him beautiful, especially in the cool light of a setting sun. He leaned forward again and made an attempt to scoop the boy up in a bridal hold. But when his hands touched his thigh the boy flinched away, inhaling sharply. Keith hesitated for a moment before continuing on, knowing the kid was going to need medical attention, at least for the gash on his head and terrible bruising. 

With a grunt Keith hoisted the boy into his arms, feeling strangely good when his head rested against his chest. One arm was tucked into his side while the other hung freely, swaying just slightly. If he had an idea extra hand he would have gathered the stuff littered across the ally first but he didn’t. Keith scolded himself for not thinking ahead but with a glance at the still weight in his arms, there was no way he was putting the kid down until he was home. Not a chance. he would send someone back to gather it all. For now he needed to get the kid home, patch him up, and learn his name. To be honest, it never even occurred to him the call the police.


	2. Wait, I’m kinda glad it happened

The first thing that occurred to lance was that everything hurt, even his toes hurt. The second thing, however, drowned out the first cause damn, this was the most comfortable thing he had ever been in in his life. No doubt. It was like sleeping on the love child of a cloud, feathers, and a ray of sunshine. It was a cocoon of warmth that just cradled his body in its warm embrace like the oce-

Wait.

This was a comfortable bed.

It was not his bed.

Why was he not in his bed.

Whose bed was this.

Crap.

He sat up, instantly regretting it as he remembered the first thing he noticed. Ugh pain, such a drag. Any away, after he stopped wincing and grimacing against the rivers of fire shooting through his head, he looked around at the most depressing room he had ever seen. There was literally nothing in it. It was almost as big as his house and he could practically hear the echo of his labored breaths. Well, not really, but it sure felt like it. I mean, there was a bed, obviously, and a dresser with nothing on it, a closet that looked like it just came from the store, a sofa-chair thingy that actually looked like someone loved it, and a bookcase that covered one entire wall with 6 books and a picture frame on it. See. Nothing. Empty. Lance felt sorry for who ever had to live in here. At least the bed was comfortable and had a little personality to it with its red duvet and black pillows. Everything else was white. Why white. White gets dirty. It was just…. Seriously why. He collapsed back into the pillows with a groan, knowing he had to get up and get out of here. This is a strange house lance, move your lazy butt but he really didn’t want to leave the nest of pillows he was currently burrowing into. They had a slight odor that he couldn’t put his finger on, something earthy and like it ran free in the wild. He liked it, whatever it was.

He did sit up when he heard the door creak open. It was a new door, a light brown on his side to match the worn floors and surprisingly deep purple on the other. Who painted their doors purple? Well, instead of seeing a person like he expected, it was a huge, black dog that trotted into the room. They made eye contact. The dog, he looked like a cosmos, so cosmos sniffed the air, looked over his shoulder, showing lance his lovely blue collar, then trotted over to his side of the bed. With a small butt wiggle he, she?, lept up and padded his way over to lance. Once again they made eye contact as the dog stared at him for a moment then settled down across his thighs. Cosmos was too big to fit completely on his thighs, in fact he took up half the bed, but the dog happily lay his front half over him and even more happily let out a small rumble and lay his head down. Dog. Dog was what he smelled on the pillows. He smiled and ran his fingers through cosmo’s fur, long and thick. He was mildly surprised there was no fur on the bed. Well he was until a cough took his attention away from that small enigma.

Standing in the doorway was a tallish kid who was probably 18 or something. His lighter skin glistened with sweat, some of it soaked into the towel draped around his neck. The most absurd thing, even more so than his dazed and surprised expression, was the fact that he had a mullet. A full blown mullet. I mean really? Why. Suddenly the white everything made more sense if he was making terrible choices like that in his life. Still, he had to admit, it almost worked on him. More than almost. It actually looked good. For a mullet. Yeah.

Anyway, mullet boy was just staring at him, looking like a doofus, in his exercise clothes. Lance considered saying something but, really, what are going to say to someone when you wake up in a strange room, a huge dog sleeping in your lap, and an even stranger dude just staring at you after being almost rapped. It had also occurred to him that this guy might not be friendly. Yes, silence was the better option. 

It seemed like an eternity that they just stared at each other. Cosmos had readjusted himself on lance so that his stomach was facing the sky, waiting for a belly rub. Lance slowly obliged because, no matter what the situation was, the dog was never at fault. Almost never. Details. Mullet broke the silence first.

“How’s your, uh, head?” He asked, gesturing at lance weakly. This was not Keith’s strong suit. What we’re going to say to someone who had just woken up in a strange place after being assaulted? “ hi, I’m Keith and i saved your ass. Do you want some pancakes?” Not happening. The kid looked quizzically at him for a second, tilting his head in the most adorable way before nodding slowly.

“It’s fine.” Lance answered, not sure what else to say. He reached up subconsciously to touch it, only to find it had been bandaged. He also realized the blood had been washed from his hair as well. “Uh, thanks for the bandage.” He internally cringed. That was the most stupid response ever. He could take it to the Guinness book of world records and they’d put it under the most stupid response in all of history. Mullet didn’t seem to notice.

“Good, I’m glad your okay. And uh, your welcome.” Ok, so they would have to battle for that position in Guinness’s records. Keith stood there for a beat, fidgeting slightly. The silence hung there, amplified by the empty room. Keith couldn’t stand it. “I’m Keith.” He blurted out. The other kid looked startled for a moment before turning his attention to the dog who had started licking his hand. “In case you wanted to know.” Keith finished, feeling very much like an idiot.

“My name’s Lance.” Lance replied after another agonizing stretch of silence. He was still petting cosmos who got upset if he turned his attention away from him for any period of time. Keith eyebrows shot up for two reasons. First of all, that was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, and second, the way his words lilted almost sounded Hispanic or something in that area. He was surprised he missed it before. That explained the honey chocolate skin. He was so enthralled with playing those three words over and over again in his mind Keith almost missed the next set. “ Thanks. For, you know. Helping.” 

“ yeah, well…” Keith was at a loss of what to say so he just didn’t, instead he opted to smile in what he hoped was reassuring.

Lance glanced up at him and just started giggling. Cosmos moved and snuck in a kiss on lances chin before flopping back down into the covers. Lance swatted the dogs side lightly while wiping off his saliva with a huge grin. Keith just watched, feeling like this was a dream. Lance looked back up at him.

“So, what’s his name?”

“What?” Keith gawked, not catching the question. 

“Your dog. What’s his name? He looks like a Cosmos to me but, it would be better to call him his actual name so he knows that it’s him whose a good boy.” The last bit was said more to the dog than to Keith, and the belly scratches increased just slightly.

“Oh, I don’t really know. He just kinda lives with me. I’m waiting for him to tell me his name, ya know. Don’t want to be calling him something that’s not his name.” Keith replied, walking closer so he could let the dog as well. Lance eyed him skeptically.

“He has a collar.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you give him the collar?”

“Yeah”

“And you haven’t named him?”

“No, I’m waiting for him to tell me his name. I already explained this.” Keith did not understand, was he missing something. Lance just held his head in his hands. The dog, now officially dubbed Cosmos by Lance, licked his hands, upset that the petting stopped. Lance muttered something in what Keith thought was Spanish but he could be wrong. After a moment lance’s head shot up, panicked.

“What time is it?!” He asked, while trying to de tangle himself from the covers and the dog. Keith, a little surprised by the sudden change, glanced down at his watch.

“It’s 7:49. Why?” He looked back up at lance who had just realized he was shirtless. Keith, knowing some things about social interactions grabbed one of his shirts and threw it at the Cuban. Lance hastily pulled it on.

“Shit, I’m late. Ah, my mama is going to kill me.” Lance exclaimed, talking to himself while searching for something, wincing when he moved his neck wrong. Keith didn’t really get it since no one cares when he got back if he did at all but he supposed real parents would care.

“Oh, uh, what are you looking for?” He asked, going over to the book shelf to grab his car keys. 

“ my shoes and - ow - my bag.” Lance straightened and eyed Keith hesitantly.  
“I am going to be allowed to leave right.” He asked, “I mean, you’re not some sicko that’s going to keep me here for the rest of my life, right.” He continued, tensing to bolt through the open door just in case. Mullet looked like he would be fast. Keith held up the keys.

“ I was actually just about to ask if you needed a ride.” Keith stated, humored slightly over where Lances brain went. And just a little worried, what kind of thing had to happen in his life for him to think that. Lance visibly relaxed.

“Oh good.” He sighed before returning to his search, “Now where are my bag and shoes.” He was peering under the bed now, the worn red and grey shirt riding up on his back. Keith gulped then coughed to get his attention. Lance shifted to look at him over the duvet and dog. It was adorable. Kinda. No it wasn’t, what was he thinking. Stop it.

“They are both, uh, downstairs. In the foyer.” Lance’s eyebrows furrowed not adorably. Not at all. 

“Foyer? What’s a foyer?” 

“It’s a, well, it’s…” Keith stumbled over how to explain it. “It’s a waiting room, I guess. A fancy…waiting room. Yeah.” Keith finished. Dropping his hands to his sides. Lance stood.

“Alright, lets go.” Neither moved. Cosmos didn’t like that. He stood on the bed the jumped down behind lance and goosed him up his bum. Lance, of course, yelped and whirled around to stare at the dog, eyes asking the reason for this colossal betrayal. The dog simply stared back, blinked, then snorted. Lance glanced back at Keith who shrugged his shoulders.

“I told you, he does what he wants.” Keith shrugged again and lance nodded and raised his eyebrows before turning back to the dog. Cosmos was still staring at him, then at the door. He almost looked disappointed when lance frowned at him. We’re all humans this dumb? Apparently since when he turned his black eyes to Keith there was absolutely no response, just another small shrug. Seriously, did he have to do this himself. Cosmos nudged Lance then trotted our the door, stopping to make sure they were following. The two boys looked at each other, then followed the dog, who I’m sure if he could would have sighed very deeply by now. Several times. Not being able to communicate with idiots was extremely tiresome. 

The house was huge and, for someone who was rich enough to have this much space, you would expect it to look…presentable. Alright, I’m not going to sugar coat it, the House was hideous, all metal and purple with weird purple lights and strange steel sculptures. Lance glanced at Keith who was staring at the wool, purple carpet that was just about to drop off into one of those modern, metal, spiral staircases. He was glad to see mullet looked just as disgusted with it as he did. The gentle clip-clap of nails on metal led them down those spiral stairs. Keith glanced at Lance and almost laughed at his face. He wore the most judgy judgmental expression Keith had ever seen and it was directed at the huge, hanging chandelier that doubled as a swinging platform he was defiantly not allowed to be on. In fact, the entire western wing of the house was devoted to zarkon, the lower east wing and basement were for Haggar and her… hobbies. But the chandelier was the most ridiculous thing you have ever seen in your life, especially when it was turned on and zarkon was standing on it, ‘thinking’ while gazing dramatically out the huge stained glass window. I’ll give you one guess as to what the main color was. That’s right, yellow. Just kidding, it was purple. It want even a different shade of purple either. There was no variation at all.

“Zarkon never did have a good decorative sense.” Keith joked, earning an unseen eye roll from Cosmos. Lance stopped and stared at him, eyes larger than dinner plates.

“You live with Zarkon? As in Galra? Zarkon Galra?” He gasped. Now it was Keith’s turn to eye him strangely.

“Yeah, he’s my adoptive uncle. Why?” His eyes narrowed, “You don’t idolize him do you?” He growled, leaning forward. Lance gagged.

“Oh no, god no. I hate him. With all that he did to those creatures, he literally wiped out several different cultures and civilizations almost singlehandedly.” He shuddered. All the pain and torment he brought to his people. “Not to mention the rampant racism that is keeping my family in a constant state of starvation. So yeah, I definitely hate him.” Lance babbled, wringing his hands slightly. Keith nodded then started walking again.

“Good, I hate him too. For mainly the same reasons actually.” That and he murdered his family. That last part wasn’t something you told strangers, no matter how cute, er, friendly they are.

“I really hate him but…” lance continued much quieter than before and matched his pace with Keith’s. Mullet eyed him but waited for him to finish. “ but he owns the school I really want to attend, VA.” Lance sighed as they stopped in the doorway the foyer, though neither actually noticed. “ going there would be such a great opportunity for me. It would open so many doors but the only way I could get in would be with a full scholarship. To get that I’d have to pretend to be full blown American and I’d have to sweet talk the guy.”monster. Lance looked up and made eye contact with Keith. “ and I don’t think I can do that.” There was a beat of silence. 

“That sucks. I’m sorry for you.” Keith finally commented. Lance just nodded.

“Yeah, but it’s no where near as bad as having to live with him.” He pointed out, pushing himself away from the wall he had been leaning against. To distract himself from staring at the Cuban, Keith bent down to look for the bag and shoes they had come for in the first place. Lance was just about to say something else when the grandfather clock struck 8. 

“I guess it doesn’t matter now since I won’t live to see the dawn. My mama is going to kill me then resurrect me just so she can kill me again.” Keith chuckled and they both renewed their efforts to find the lost objects. There wasn’t much talk after that, both too tired to try and force a conversation. Lance continued to mutter things to himself in Spanish. After maybe 5 minutes they got both things and headed out to the car. It was a modern jeep with red and white racing stripes. The only conversation that happened in the car was Lance telling Keith where to go and more slight Spanish mutters under his breath when the car swerved or jumped. Keith was a fabulous driver and a fabulous pilot. He just liked to take risks and go faster. And usually once his passengers got used to his driving they enjoyed themselves. This was not the case for lance. Keith assumed the guy just didn’t like to go fast or something. In reality, each Spanish muttering was a curse of pain from where either his throat or head throbbed in protest to the swift movements and quick direction changes. He did admit, even with the pain, Keith was a great driver. But he thought he would have been better. 

Lance lived on the complete other side of town. The houses changed from large, ornate buildings to little more than hovels with spotty electricity. There no children on the streets, and sometimes Keith would drive through long passages of darkness until he came upon the nexts section of working lamps. He glanced at lance occasionally, imagining him sleeping on the side of the road like all these other people he’s seen. He thought back to when he walked in to his room, seen the boy for the first time awake, slowly petting his dog. He saw his ribs, even now he could see the slight hollow in his cheeks from the lack of food. He gripped the steering wheel harder, Causing his knuckles to turn white. He was so focused on driving that he almost missed it when lance told him to stop. The car came to a screeching halt.

“What?” Keith growled.

“You passed my street.” Lance replied with wide eyes. Keith looked at him then backed at the road.

“Oh, right, okay.” He put the car in reverse. Lance eyed him carefully.

“Are you alright?” He finally asked. Keith jumped.

“What! Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” He stuttered, keeping his eyes on the road. The moon was bright, a relief since all the street lights were out. 

“Are you sure, cause you seem a little jumpy.” Lance asked again, raising an eyebrow. Keith sighed.

“Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about all the people’s lives Zarkon has ruined.”

“Oh. My house is just ahead.” They pulled up and Keith parked the car. It was a small, square house with warm lights spilling out of the small windows. The garden was well kept, different flowers swirling together underneath the windows and lining the pathway. It may have been a small house, Keith realized, but it probably had more life and beauty in it than anything in his house. 

“ home sweet home.” Lance muttered. Keith just nodded and slid out of the car. Lance did the same and walked around to stand next to him, both looking at the house. “Thanks for driving me, if I had walked I would have gotten here as the sun rose.” 

“ No problem.” They both waited a moment, Keith waiting for Lance to go inside and lance staling the inevitable worry fest waiting for him. As it turned out, it was just as happy to come to him. The door burst open and half his family poured out, lead by his mother.

“Lance!” She cried, not sure weather to be angry about the time, glad that he was home, or concerned that there was a bandage around his head! He he pushed his self away from the car towards her.

“Hey mama.” He called sheepishly before she grabbed him in a hug.

“Where were you?! What took so long? Are you okay? Of course your not okay, you have a bandage around your head. Why do you have a bandage? Lance you had me so worried!” She asked the questions rapid fire, fretting over him.

“Mama,” lance soothed, pulling her attention to her. “I’m fine mama.” He smiled and she just grabbed him in a hug again.

“You scared me, mi nino. What happened?” 

“ how bout I tell you later, alright. I’m really tired.” Her brow furrowed but she nodded.

“Alright.” Her gaze turned over to keith who was watching from the car. “who is this?” She asked, stepping closer to him.

“Oh, this is Keith. He helped me.” Lance answered and Keith waved, not sure what else to do. Carmen smiled. 

“Thank you.” She said, warmth just flowing from her eyes. Keith stalled for a moment, lost in the flood, before nodding.

“Yeah, uh, no problem.” He smiled then turned slightly towards the car. “You know, I should probably head home.” He stated. Carmen looked like she was going to say something else but she just nodded.

“Alright, um, drive safely. Any time you want, you are welcome in our home. Thank you again.” She pressed the words into him gently, and as he looked at her, he got the same feeling that he got from lance. The idea that perhaps there was more. He turned and made eye contact with lance, who smile gently at him. Keith nodded back then climbed into the car. Both watched as he drove away, and Keith looked at them through the rear view mirror for as long as possible. He watched as the rest of the family flocked around Lance, as they pulled him inside, leaving the mother alone outside, watching him as he left. Her blue eyes burning a hole in his head. Later that night, when he was alone, staring at the blank ceiling in his silent home, he would regret leaving. Regret not waiting for the offer for him to join them. Regret not staying and getting swept up in the hugs and thanks of that huge family. He would regret it, but he would also make a promise to himself. A promise to help them if he could, and it just so happened the stars were in his favor.


End file.
